I Once Was Lost
by i luv hardy
Summary: 16 years ago Shawn Michaels had a one night stand, and now in the present is regretting sending away the woman that was carrying his child. He wants back the kid and what HBK wants, HBK gets!
1. you're what?

I ONCE WAS LOST......

A 25 year old woman known to the wrestlers as a 'ring rat' was in search of the biggest wrestler in the WWF, Shawn Michaels. The womans name was Connie, and Connie was carrying a little bundle of joy from their one night stand a few months back.

"Hunter!" Connie called out seeing Shawns best friend.

Hunter looked confused, "Yeah?" None of the 'ring rats' approached Hunter EVER! None of them wanted to deal with Chyna.

"Have you seen Shawn? It's really important i talk to him."

"Yeah, but he's with Sunny."

"Please! It's important" Connie stressed holding her stomach.

Hunter's mouth dropped open in shock. "The parking lot"

Connie ran to the parking lot knowing he was'nt with Sunny. That is what the guys from the Kliq said if one of their friends were in a bad mood. "Shawn?" She yelled out seeing him about to get into his car.

Shawn looked at Connie with a frown, he was trying to figure out who she was. "Oh, 'ring rat'" he said in recognition. "What do you want? Round two?"

"No! I don't no how to say this, so i am just gonna come out with it. I am pregnat."

"And where is the proof i am the father?" Shawn yelled. _This bitch probably wants my money_ he thought angrily.

"You're the only action i have had in 3 years. I only just started coming on the road with you guys and you were the first i had sex with and no one wanted me after you!" Connie said in shame, her head hung down.

Shawn knew she was telling the truth, every girl he screwed none of the other guys would because every one in the locker room except for Hunter and Chyna hated him. He missed having Kid, Kevin and Scott in the WWF but they all found better deals in WCW.

"Fine! Here's...." Shawn went through his wallet, "$5000 take it and go anywhere but here. I don't care where you go just don't ever come into my life again. You or It!" He said looking at her stomach.

Connie took the money and left. "You're gonna regret not knowing your child one day."

Shawn watched her leave and although he would never admit it, fully agreed with her.

Plz review!!!!!!!!!

Also next chapter will be 16 years in the future. Havn't decided whether to go to Shawn or the kid first!!!

Tell me wat u guys think and any pairings you would like to see that kind of thing.

Thanks guys :)


	2. the search

16 YEARS LATER

Shawn Michaels, vetren or the WWE ring sat in his locker room icing his knee. It had started to hurt in his match against Vladimir Kozlov, and it did'nt help when Kozlov dropped him the wrong way.

Triple H, or as every one calls him Hunter came into the locker room shaking his head. "You'll never guess what!" he exclaimed criptically.

"What?" Shawn said with a smile on his face, Hunter came in and said the same thing on a regular basis. Usually it was about another wrestler complaining to the 'dirt sheets' that Hunter only got the title and the best story lines and things like that is because he is married to Stephanie McMahon. Of couse it is bullshit Hunter got the best because he was the best, but as long as he's champ he'll have heat.

"Kennedy quit!"

Shawn could'nt beleive it. "He was only back for a week!"

"I know, he got a better deal in TNA. And guess what else, he is saying you and me get everything we want when ever we want and Batista has failed his drug test but did'nt get suspended because he's our friend!"

"Well lucky Kennedy, Kennedy is replacable," Shawn said not believing someone he concidered a friend could say those things.

"Oh before i forget Vince wants to see you."

"Why?"

Hunter shrugged and went to take a shower. "Did'nt say."

Shawn got up and walked out, may as well get this over with he thought. Coming face to face with Vince's door he knocked then walked in.

"Shawn, just the man i wanted to see," Vince exclaimed getting up and shaking Shawn's hand. "Do you remember years ago when you came to me and told me about wanting to find your child. I hired a private detective and he says he found her."

Shawn took a minute to digest the infomation. "Her?"

"Yes, Connie had a baby girl Kimberley Michaels."

I have a baby girl he thought with a smile on his face. "What do you know about her?"

"Well...." Vince said going through some files on his desk. "She is 16 years old, in year 12, plays netball and a by the looks of it a bit of a trouble maker. Also she lives in Sydney Australia......................" 


	3. kimberley michaels

crap i forgot the disclaimer

The wwe is owned by vincent kennedy mcmahon.  
i the obssesed fan owns nothing but my OC

oh and a big thank you to smily1994 who reviewed. Thanks!!!! :)

CHAPTER 3

16 year old Kimberley Michaels sat in Roll Call proud of herself for turning up. This young girl was 5'5 and skinny, not stick skinny but still skinny. Kim had long blonde hair with pink and black foils all through it, and beautiful hazel eyes. Even though she was 16 she did'nt look it, she was gorgeous and looked around about 20.

"Kimberley!" her teacher called snapping her out of her stuper. "Are you going to be in class today?"

"Of course miss, would'nt miss it for the world" Kim called back lying through her teeth.

The class giggled knowing she would wag. Kimberley was what the teachers called a deliquent, but what her class mates called a legend. Her and her four best friends were rarely in class, they only turned up if they were too tired to wag and would just sleep during class.  
Kim was in a way the leader of the group, the others all revolve around her.  
Her best friend Amy was a bit of a derro, had black hair and a very dirty mouth.  
Jacob is Amy's boyfriend and gets mad easily. With his 6' frame and mohawk not many people mess with him.  
Mark is Jacob's twin brother and is the same except is bald, he says mohawks are too hard to look after.  
Last but not least is Harly, the biggest smart ass on planet earth and has the looks of a male model and gorgeous black curly hair.  
The five of them are the cause of the local security guard Darren's balding head.

The bell rang and the class got up and rushed out to get to class, all except for Kim, Amy, Mark, Jacob and Harly they went out the front gate of Sydney High School and went to the shopping centre. "Round 12," Jacob said with a smirk reffering to their beef with the security guard Darren, and yes they were counting.

"What do you think we should do this time?" Amy asked.

"I have something in mind," Kim said with an evil grin.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Harly exclaimed excitedly. Kim's evil grin is infamous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Kim yelled as Mark was pushing her through the shopping centre as fast as he could run, dodging other peole and trolleys, and behind them was Darren trying to catch them.

"Oh shit!" Amy screamed before Kim jumped out of the trolley and Mark let go and the trolley went screming through the shops. "Run!"

All five of them ran out of the shops and did'nt stop running untill they got to a hidden ally way where they knew Darren would'nt find them.

"That was fucking awesome!" Jacob yelled and them jumped up, pulled Amy into his arms and started kissing her.

"Oh god," the rest of them groaned before getting up and leaving. Kim and Harly said goodbye to Mark and continued walking home. Kim and Harley lived next door to eachother, so Harley knew what Kim had to put up with at home. Connie blames Kim for the way her life has turned out. When Connie left to Australia with Shawn's money she became very bitter about the fact that Shawn did'nt want her around, so once Kim was born she began to drink to ease the pain, later she added heroin to the mix. So now the 16 year old girl is living with her alchoholic, drug addict, hooker mother along with her flavour of the week. Sometimes Connie's pimp Patty stays and he tries to make moves on Kim all the time.

"Is your mum going to be home tonight?" asked Harley.

"As far as i know tonight Patty has her patrolling Circular Quey."

"Listen, if Patty or anyone else turns up i want you to come to my house ok."

"Yeah Harley. Thanks, i really appreciate it." Kim replied giving him a hug then entering her house. "See you tomorrow."

Around the tiny 2 bedroom house shit was strewn from one area to the next. Kim groaned to herself as she once again cleaned the mess her mum and her 'friends' made. By the time she was done it was 5.00pm and Kim was exhausted. "What's for dinner govner" Kim chuckled to herself putting on a fake british accent for no other reason but to entertain herself. In the fridge was a mouthful of flat home brand cola, and some chicken that had been there for five days, "A cup of tea it is," Kim sighed only to find there was none left. Tears threatned to fall from Kim's eyes but she held them in until she was in her room and on her bed, she laid there and cried until she fell asleep dreaming about a better life. 


	4. A deliquent meeting

Thanks again smily1994 u rock!!!!! :) :D :P

And a big thanku 2 jeffhardymegafan - don't worry it will b happier soon lol.

I own nothing.

Please review though, it really helps me!!!! PLZ!!!!

CHAPTER 4

sorry about how short the chapters are but once shawn and kim meet they are gonna get way longer!!!!!!! PROMISE

The Heart Break Kid was rarely nervous but as he stood out the front of Sydney High School with Hunter, he was the most nervous he had ever been in his entire life.

"Shawn, are you ok? You look like your going to pass out," said a worried looking Hunter.

Shawn snapped out of his stuper. "Yeah, fine. Never been better." Hunter gave him a look. "Fine i feel like my heart is gonna explode from my chest!"

"Well come on then, lets go meet your little girl" Hunter cheered waving his arms trying to cheer Shawn up.

A small grin came on Shawn's face, "oh lord, give me the strength to do this," he prayed as he and Hunter walked into the schools office.

Inside the small office was a desk and 10 chairs against the walls, 5 of the chairs were occupied by 3 boys one good looking and two that looked like twins, and 2 girls a black haired and a petite blonde. Shawn did'nt pay much attention to them but Hunter looked at the blonde with a puzzled look on his face. Just then what looked to be the principal walked out of his office. "You must be Shawn and Hunter," he exclaimed with a tight smile, "your boss called me and told me of your situation. If you could step into my office i will be with you shortly, i just have to deal with these deliquents."

At hearing that the 5 teenagers looked up and scowled. Hunter chuckled, "Nice to meet you," and he led Shawn into the office. Shawn sat on the chair closest the door and Hunter being Hunter sat in the principal's chair, Shawn looked at him eyebrow raised. "What!" Hunter exclaimed, "they don't call me the king of kings for nothing you know."

"HOW DARE YOU 5 MAKE A JOKE OUT OF THIS SCHOOL! I SHOULD EXPELL THE LOT OF YOU, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU GO TO YOUR CLASSES ANYWAY" Dx heard the principal yell, and could'nt help but laugh thinking of all the times they had been yelled at like that. "AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU COME TO SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY DRUNK!"

"Wow Shawn, one of those girls out there are probably yours," Hunter laughed then frowned. "You know that blonde did look awfully familiar."

Before Shawn could reply the principal stormed back to his office dragging the small blonde girl Hunter was talking about into the room, "I think this belongs to you!" he spat thrusting her at Shawn then storming back out.

OMG WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN.

REVIEW AND I WILL BE A HAPPY CHAPPIE!!!!!!! 


	5. Explanations

CHAPTER 5

ok getting longer now, and please review!!!!!!!!!

Kim got off the large man and brushed herself off, not before flicking her principal the bird though. "Ass hole" she muttered. "Um...... sorry," she said to Shawn who was staring at her.

"Honey, what's your name?" Hunter asked her.

Kim looked at him strangley. "Kim. Why?"

Shawn made a strange noise. "Kimberley Michaels?"

"Ok, i am not giving you any answers till my lawyer gets here."

Hunter frowned, "You have a lawyer?"

"I'm working on it," she whined.

"Listen darlin," Shawn tried. "Were not police or who ever you seem to think we are, but we do need to talk to you."

Kim relaxed immediatly. "Oh! Why did'nt you say so," she exclaimed sitting on the closest avaliable chair and putting her legs on the principals coffee table. "So whats on your mind? You guys don't look like the people ass wipe out there usually send to chat to me."

"Um, we where looking for you. About 16 years ago Shawn over here had sex with your mum-"

Hunter started but Shawn inturrupted "HUNTER!"

"Ew, you screwed my mum. Were you high or something. Anyway what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Well, after that 'incident' i found out she was pregnant."

"Uh, congratulations?" Kim said not sure what to say and hoping it was'nt going were she thought it was.

"You're my daughter Kimberley."

A long silence followed that statement. "Awkward" Kim muttered loud enough for the guys to hear.

Hunter burst out laughing and the other two followed suit.

"Are you completely sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes" Shawn replied. "If you want to check with your mum then that is fine."

"No thanks. She is better in small doses. Um, just a small question. Where were you my whole life?"

Hunter looked a little uncomfatable but Shawn was ready for the question, he was suprised it took so long to come out. "When your mother came and told me she was pregnant i was in the high and low of my life. I was in the prime of my career, but my personal life was all drugs, sex and alchol. I just was not a very good person. I gave her money and told her to leave and that i did'nt ever want to see her again. I have regretted saying those words for a very long time, no offence to your mother but i did'nt really like her so i did'nt want her around, but i regret the fact that i have missed out on so much of your life. Some nights i just stayed up thinking about you, wondering what you look like, what kind of a person you are, if you know me. It killed me inside that i did something so stupid because i was a coward, so i went to my boss Vince McMahon and told him about my situation and he sent a private investorgater to find you, and now i have found you. If i knew were you were i would have come and met you sooner."

Kim blinked back her tears not wanting to seem like a baby. "Ok then, i guess."

"Why don't we introduce ourselves Shawn." Hunter hinted seeing as they still had'nt told Kim their names.

"Holey mutha fucker on a stick! DX!!!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

was that longer?  
Next time its gonna be even longer and more exciting. PROMISE!! 


	6. Getting to know you

I ONLY OWN THE OC'S

COME ON GUYS WERE R MY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 6

"What the hell Amy?" Kim exclaimed laughing at the looks on Hunter and Shawns faces.

"DX!" she repeated, at Kim's clueless look she elaborated. "Shawn Michaels and Triple H DX, they're only the two greatest wrestlers EVER!"

"Oh, yeah Amy is obsessed with wrestling. Hold on, wait a minute. You guys are wrestlers?"

Hunter nodded flexing his muscles "Yeah, can't you tell."

Amy giggled, "I can."

"Amy why don't you and the guys leave, i will call you's tonight. OK!" Kim said pushing her out the door and shutting it. "Yeah sorry about her, you get used to it after a while."

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private to talk," Shawn suggested.

"Shotgut" Hunter yelled running out the door.

Shawn and Kim both nodded their heads and followed him out to the car.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Hunter, Shawn and Kim were currently sitting in Shawn and Hunters hotel room talking about the things they had missed. Kim found out all about The Game and The Heart Break Kid, and they in return found out about Kim's life and friends.

"I know this is a little soon concidering we just met but how would you feel about coming on the road with me and Hunter and the WWE?" Shawn asked hesitantly, appalled at how Connie had treated Kim all these years.

"What?" Kim blurted out shocked.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "You should, think about it you get to travel the world, get to know your father and best of all hang out with The King Of Kings" He then winked to show he was kidding.

Kim laughed, "wow, i don't no i mean it is so soon. You know what yeah that sounds pretty awesome. I'm in!"

Dx cheered and Shawn lifted Kim up and hugged her then Hunter copied him.

"Will your boss let me travel with you guys?"

Hunter put his arm around her shoulders, "when your married to his daughter you get what you want" he laughed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Kim was in her room at Connie's house with Hunter packing her things and both where subtly evesdropping the conversation going on between Shawn and Connie, she was just glad she had cleaned the house the night before. A small knock on her bedroom door broke them out of their thoughts, and Hunter got up and opened it to find a slightly red-faced Shawn on the other end.

"Are you ready?" he asked Kim.

"No, i said ARE YOU READY?" Hunter chimed in.

Kim gave them a strange look and walked out, not before giving them her bags though.

8 HOURS LATER

Kim was sitting between Shawn and Hunter on the plane remembering her teary goodbyes to her best friends.

"You ok?" Shawn asked seeing the tears threatning to fall.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking. Uh..... i've been wondering........ how did you get her to agree to let me come with you?"

Shawn's eyes darkened for a moment remembering the horrible woman, "I told her that you were coming with me unless she wanted welfare on her case."

"Nice." Kim commented.

"You should probably try to get some sleep because the time diffrence is going to be hard for you to get used to."

"Ok, where are we going by the way?"

"Chicago."

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

(note from author)  
The story is set at the moment November 2006.  
Jeff Hardy is 20 Maryce is in the wwe Jeff Hardy is not with Beth, he broke up with her cause she was cheating on him.  
Other then that everything is normal.

NEXT CHAPTER SURVIVOR SERIES 


	7. Arriving

Sorry for taking so long to update i forgot my password lol!!! My bad. I will totally make up 4 it :D

"Kim, Kim. Wake up darlin we're here," Shawn said while softly shaking his daughter awake.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled turning away from him.

"Yeah, what she said," Hunter groaned as Shawn had woken him too.

"Ok, but i'm just going to leave you two here and get myself some ice-cream"

"WHAT!" They both shot up.

Shawn burst out laughing with a mischevious sparkle in his eyes that is often seen in Kim's eyes, and helped them up.

Half an hour later after signing a few autographs and getting the luggage Kim, Shawn and Hunter were on the way out of the airport. Kim was still giggling at how Shawn and Hunter scared off a teenage guy away that hit on her.

"No fucking way!" Kim exclaimed looking at the limo with Dx spraypainted on the side of it in green. "You guys have your own limo."

"Language," Shawn scolded.

"Well yeah," Hunter said not getting the big idea. "Vince gave it to us as a present the night we reformed Dx."

The three got inside and already there waiting was the chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment himself, Vimce McMahon.

"Hey Vince," Hunter and Shawn said.

"Hello boys how was your trip? This lovely young lady must be Kimberley," Vince said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," Kim said. "But please call me Kim, i think i'm in trouble when people call me Kimberley.

Vince chuckled, "will do."

"So what have we missed?" Hunter asked getting into buisness mode.

"Not a whole lot really, just building up towards Survivor Series. TNA are still taking cheap shots at us, the usual."

Hunter grumbled. "The match is me, Shawn, Punk and the Hardys against Adam, Randy, Mike, Shane and John right?"

"Yeah." Shawn agreed, "Traditional?"

"Of course," Vince smirked.

Kim sat in wonder watching the men talk about the buisness they love and were all pasionate about with a smile on her face. 'This will be my life now' she thought happily.  
The limo finally stopped and the four of them got out.

"Welcome to the WWE!" Hunter exclaimed before opening the doors to the back entrance of the arena. Kim looked around in amazement seeing all the people bustling around, stagehands rushing, referee's stretching, women compairing clothes and men............ WHAT!!?? Men walking around in their underwear. 'I think i am in heaven' she thought.

"What's up with the undies?" Kim giggled staring at a gorgeous man with short brown hair.

Hunter muttered something then walked away dragging Vince with him. Shawn laughed and said, "they're called trunks. It's what alot of the guys wrestle in."

"Sweet!" Kim exclaimed. "No wait EW! You wear speedos!"

"No! I wear pants, Hunter wears TRUNKS though."

"Oh, well i guess as long as you don't wear any and you introduce me to him then were all good." She replied pointing to the brown haired man from earlier.

"Randy Orton! There is no way in hell."

"Oh, come on. Be cool."

A giant man walking past chuckled at that last comment.

"Kim i want you to meet Taker, Taker this is my daughter Kim."

"Nice to meet ya little lady," Taker said kissing her hand.

"Holey shit your huge" Kim all but yelled laughing. "Thats awesome."

"Him? Huge! Pffhh," said a deep voice from behind. Kim turned around to see the hugest man she had ever seen before in her life. "There is a reason i'm called the big show you know." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow! Yor must eat like 10 burgers a day."

"Thirteen," he corrected with a wink before walking away.

"Are you like the midget of the company?" she asked Shawn.

"No. That would be Hornswoggle," he said pointing to a grubby midget talking to a guy that looked Jamacan.

The group of them burst out laughing. "I have a feeling i am really going to like it here." Kim said with a huge smile on her face.

I will update soon!!! I already know what the next chap will be about i am just figuring out how to start it! :D 


	8. New friends and an enemy

plz review people it would help give me an idea on how i m going. thanx :D

Kim sat backstage watching Shawn and Hunter in the middle of the ring telling people to suck it with a big smile on her face, so this is what they do everyday she thought with a laugh. Feeling bored she got up and decided to go for a walk, and as soon as she opened the door bumped into a man with colourful hair.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, i did'nt hurt you did i?"

"Trust me it takes alot to hurt me," he laughed. "Are you new? I have'nt seen you around here before."

"Uhh, i don't work here or anything. I am here with my dad Shawn."

"Michaels?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, i did'nt know he had kids. Sorry i am being rude, nice to meet you i am Jeff."

"Kim," she replied shaking his hand. My god this guy is HOT she thought.

"I would love to stay and talk but i have a match next."

"Oh, well good luck."

"Thanks. So i'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Kim blushed and watched his ass as he walked away.

"He is sexy isn't he," said a female voice behind her. She spun around and saw two blonde beautys.

"Hi i'm Barbie,"

"And i'm Maryce," they said together giving her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied. "I'm Kim."

"I thought we should come introduce ourselves because you were standing over there by yourself," Maryce said with a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah, and you seemed nice," Barbie said. "Hey i know, come watch the show with us in the women's locker room and we can also introduce you to the other girls."

"Yeah!" Maryce said excitedly and they grabbed a hand each of Kim's and dragged her down the hall.

"Do you girls wrestle?"

"Yeah! I'm Diva's champion," Maryce exclaimed proudly, "oh my god you have to see my belt," and then she started talking really fast in french.

Kim looked at Barbie with a confused look on her face. "Oh don't worry she does that all the time," she laughed. "So you don't watch WWE?"

"Well i have before with my friend Amy but i did'nt really pay attention."

"I hope this does'nt sound rude but if your not a wrestling fan then why are you here?"

"Don't worry it did'nt, i am here with my dad."

"Oh, who is he?" she said opening the door to the womens locker room but was interupted by a tall women with blonde and pink hair.

"No, let me guess the daughter of the amazing Shawn Michaels," she said with a sarcastic laugh and mean look on her face.

"Piss off Natalya!" Maryce growled.

"Oh I am so sorry miss Diva's champ," she laughed getting in her face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kim interupted rudely, nobody talked shit to Kim and got away with it.

"You know who I am," she replied arrogently.

"Uhh.... no i don't," Kim corrected.

"Your lying," she said with gritted teeth.

Barbie laughed, "she is not a wrestling fan Natalya."

Natalya huffed before lifting up her head and stalked out.

The three girls laughed. "So again who is that?" Kim asked still laughing.

"Natalya, resident bitch. Her Maria and the Bella twins are the biggest pains in the asses you will ever meet." Maryce replied.

"The nice girls here are; Eve, Candice, Melina." Barbie added.

"And us!" They all laughed again.

"So, are you really Shawn's daughter?"

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Wow, he is a legend."

"Back in the ninetys he was smoking hot!" Maryce said fanning herself with her hand.

"Ewww!" Kim exclaimed pretending to spew. "That is wrong, my dad and hot should never be in the same sentence."

A knock came on the door of the lockerroom and Kelly called that it was open. It was Hunter, "Your dad's looking everywhere for you kiddo."

"Oh, my bad. It was nice meeting you girls, i will see you later."

"Yeah, next show we totally have to hang out!" They said giving her a hug again.

Kim walked with Hunter back to the dressing room and smiled thinking about her new friends Kelly and Maryce, then when her thoughts slipped to Jeff she got butterflys in her stomach. He was so sweet and kind and did'nt seem to mind running into her.

"Hey Hunter?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"What crawled up that Natalya chicks ass?"

Hunter slowed down for a minute, then looked in her eyes. "Why do you ask? Did she say something?"

"Uh.... no not really. When i was getting to know Kelly and Maryce she butted in saying i was the great Shawn Michaels daughter but in a really bitchy way."

"Well, its not really my story to tell. It's between your father and her uncle and she holds it against Shawn what happened even though it happened over ten years ago."

"What happened?"

"Tonight ask Shawn, at the hotel though. It is one of those things your not supposed to talk about around here."

I wonder what happened, she thought. It must of been bad for the dude's neice to hate me even though it happened ages ago.

What do u think? I wonder wat they r talking bout lol. even though it is obvious lol.


	9. Monreal

sorry for not updating for so long!!! i hope to get on track and write more, it is my new years resolution lol. :D also before i start this chapter i want to let you know i don't hate Bret hart but i need a villan lol, as for the whole Montreal situation i don't really care because shawn and bret each had a great career so it does not define them and i was like 4 when it happened i think haha. what ever happened happened in the past. just putting that there so i don't offend anyone.  
Also there is a totally amazing story u guys should check out called A Hardy Tale. It rocked and the sequal to it is up as well, check them out they are awesome :D

Kim sat on her bed in the large hotel room her and Shawn were sharing. While Shawn was in the shower Kim was thinking about what Natalya had said, why did she seem to hate him so much. My life is a big roller coaster at the moment she thought, i am living with a father i never knew i had.

Just then Shawn came out of the bathroom with a pair of boxers and HBK shirt on and was towel drying his hair, "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was...... interesting."

"Hunter said you wanted to ask me something."

"Oh yeah, it does not really matter." Kim said chicking out, i don't even know him.

Shawn walked over towards her and sat down next to her on the bed, "I know i missed out on allot of your life but i plan on making up for it. If you ever want to ask me something i don't want you to even hesitate because there is nothing you can't ask me."

For some reason those words made Kim warm inside, never had her mother said anything like that to her before. Never had her mother made her feel safe like Shawn did by just saying those words. I think he loves me she thought with hope, maybe i will have that parent figure i had always searched for.

"Do you know Natalya?"

Shawn got a troubled look on his face, but as fast as it was there it was gone. "Yes, since she was a baby."

"Ok, I was just wondering because she was really..... strange when i met her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was kinda sarcastic about you if you know what I mean."

Shawn looked down. "And you want to know why," he stated.

"Uh, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"You will find out soon enough because as you as you will soon find out that backstage at the wwe there is nothing but rumours and gossip. I guess it starts off with a wrestler by the name of Bret 'the hitman' hart, and he is Natalya's uncle. Bret and myself very publicly and on and off screen really disliked each other, and that is the understatement of the century. The time we are talking about is 1997 and Bret was going to go to the rival company WCW, but he was the WWE champion and didn't want to lose the belt to me. Vince was afraid he would leave and take the belt to WCW so he asked me to do him a favour, and that was to somehow make it seem like Bret tapped or was pinned for the three count. I ended up putting him in the sharp shooter and Vince told the time keeper to ring the bell, I got allot of heat for it because not allot of people liked me and they always picked Bret over me. Either way it happened twelve years ago and if Natalya or even Bret is still holding it against me I think they should just let the past stay in the past."

Kim sat there thinking about what Shawn had just told her, the fact he would do something like that for his boss, that he was that loyal to him made Kim glad that he was her dad even if he didn't exactly do the right thing.

"Were you afraid that something would happen to you?" she asked with a frown.

"A little but I had Hunter and Chyna with me so I was not too worried."

"Thanks for telling me. Natalya should really get over it, and if she is gonna have a problem with me then I might have to kick her like you kick people."

"You saw my match?"

"Yeah! It was so awesome, I also told you telling people to suck it," she giggled.

Shawn went red around the ears. "I am getting tired-"

"Suck what?" Kim said innocently trying to keep a straight face.

"Ok, time for bed." Shawn said getting up, kissing her cheek then turning the light off.

"Goodnight," she laughed.

* * *

sorry it is short, i m kinda fishing for ideas at the moment.... also i have changed the time the story is set, it is now set right now in the present so I don't need to bring Bret in cause he is already there (which totally rocks by the way!!!)


	10. note

Ok at the moment this sucks lol. I am going to put it on hold for a while, finish a couple of my other fanfics, then later come back and re-write and finish this. I want to thank anyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or alerted this. You guys are the reason I write. Thanks :D 


End file.
